criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead and Buried
Dead and Buried is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-eighth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifty-second case overall. It takes place in Central America appearing as the first case in the region. Plot With the discovery of the The Zodiac, a secret society of twelve members, the team headed to Cabo San Lucas in Mexico to investigate drug cartel head José Gutiérrez's connections to them. When they arrived, Spencer told them that he was hosting his bachelor party in a coastal bar that night. After a while, Spencer told Riya and the player that his friend and fellow Divine Purpose member, Samson Stone, had been missing throughout the night. The pair then started searching the beach where they found Samson's body buried in the sand. Nia confirmed that Samson was killed after the sand blocked his airways and suffocated him. They first questioned Spencer on his friendship with the victim before questioning Spencer's fiancée Aurora Garcia and stripper Cassie Quadrelli. They were then confronted by spiritualist Averly Ash, who insisted that she'd been contacted by the victim from the grave. Averly insisted that Samson had told her he was being followed while he was walking down the main street. While the pair disbelieved Averly's stories, they decided to head to the main street to investigate. There, they found reason to suspect fellow Divine Purpose member and Spencer's right-hand man Ezra Phillipe. They also discovered that Spencer was annoyed by the victim hiring a stripper as he disagreed with it. Imran then told them that the tide was coming in on the beach and that evidence would be lost. They then raced back to the beach where they found the remaining clues, piecing them together to reveal Ezra as the killer. When confronted, Ezra promised he'd never hurt his friend, insisting they'd got it wrong. When Riya presented the evidence, Ezra snapped, confessing to killing Samson. Ezra recounted how he'd fallen on hard times financially and needed to pay for medication, so he started stealing the donations given to The Divine Purpose. He covered his tracks well, shifting the blame onto new recruits of the group. One day, however, Samson was looking over the records of the missing donations and realized Ezra was behind it. Samson confronted Ezra and planned to turn him into the police. Ezra then followed him and knocked him out, dragging his body to the beach. In a mad panic, Ezra buried Samson under the sand to keep him quiet, killing him in the process. In court, Judge Armstrong sentenced him to thirty years in prison for theft and murder. Post-trial, Aurora came to the plane and insisted that she couldn't find Spencer. The player accompanied her in looking for him, eventually finding him sitting on the beach. A glum Spencer confessed that losing his two friends in one night had taken it's toll, prompting Aurora to hug him. She then told him that he had her and the GPA for support. Afterwards, Aurora insisted that they host him the best bachelor party possible, heading to the main street to set it up. When it was complete, Aurora invited Spencer to the street where he expressed his delight at the act. The team then celebrated Spencer's party while Spencer and Aurora danced together. Meanwhile, Bradley told the team that José had been spotted in the coastal bar, prompting Riya and the player to go and speak to him. José insisted he'd never heard of the Zodiac, telling them to chase ghost stories elsewhere, before hurriedly leaving. The pair then swept the area and found José's briefcase, containing the number of his daughter Rosanna Gutiérrez. The GPA then spoke to Rosanna about her father, who confessed that she'd overheard him on the phone talking about the Zodiac, Rogue and bombings. When asked who he was speaking to, Rosanna revealed that he called the woman on the phone Natasha. Realizing that José was speaking to "Oracle", Natasha Lermontov, the pair confronted her in prison. Natasha then declared that there was no point in lying and confessed that she was a member of the Zodiac, under the codename Virgo, using her identity as Oracle to gain money to fund the Zodiac's operations. As the pair left Natasha again, she mocked them, insisting that her friends would crush the GPA. As the team reconvened on the plane to discuss the revelation that Natasha was a member of the Zodiac, Connor decided that they needed to follow José further to discover more. Takagi then revealed that José would be attending a parade hosted in Mexico City, prompting the GPA to head there to find out more. Summary Victim *'Samson Stone' (buried to death on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Sand' Killer *'Ezra Phillipe' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Vitamin C. *The suspect drinks tequila. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sateen. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Vitamin C. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sateen. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Vitamin C. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Vitamin C. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Vitamin C. *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sateen. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes Vitamin C. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer has a cold. *The killer is male. *The killer wears sateen. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moonlit Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sand Mound; New Suspect: Spencer Anderson) *Question Spencer Anderson on his friendship with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Coastal Bar) *Investigate Coastal Bar. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Torn Note) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Examine Engagement Ring. (Result: Engraving Identified; New Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Ask Aurora Garcia if she liked Samson Stone. *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Money Note) *Examine Money Note. (Result: Black Writing; New Suspect: Cassie Quadrelli) *Speak to Cassie Quadrelli about the murder. *Examine Sand Mound. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Vitamin C) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Averly Ash about the victim sending her a message from the grave. (Attribute: Averly takes Vitamin C; New Crime Scene: Main Street) *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Cloth, Broken Pieces) *Examine Cloth. (Result: Symbol) *Examine Symbol. (Result: Symbol Identified; New Suspect: Ezra Phillipe) *Question Ezra Phillipe on his friend's death. (Attribute: Ezra drinks tequila, Spencer drinks tequila) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Shovel) *Analyze Shovel. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold; New Crime Scene: Barstools) *Investigate Barstools. (Clues: Trash Can, Faded Card) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Bottle. (06:00:00) *Confront Cassie Quadrelli over hitting the victim with a bottle. (Attribute: Cassie drinks tequila, takes Vitamin C and has a cold) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Stripping Card) *Speak to Spencer Anderson about the victim hiring a stripper. (Attribute: Spencer takes Vitamin C) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shoreline. (Clues: Victim's Satchel, Torn Paper, Faded Flyer) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Scandalous Photos) *Speak to Aurora Garcia about the victim's stalking. (Attribute: Aurora drinks tequila, takes Vitamin C and has a cold) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Application) *Speak to Averly Ash about her torn application. (Attribute: Averly drinks tequila and has a cold) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Defaced Image) *Confront Ezra Phillipe over defacing a photo of the victim. (Attribute: Ezra takes Vitamin C and has a cold) *Investigate Bicycle Rack. (Clues: Napkin, Sand Bucket) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Weird Goo) *Analyze Weird Goo. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Sand Bucket. (Result: Piece of Metal) *Analyze Piece of Metal. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sateen) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to We are the Zodiac (1/5). (No stars) We are the Zodiac (1/5) *Investigate Moonlit Beach. (Clue: Green Fabric) *Examine Green Fabric. (Result: Spencer's Bandana) *See how you can cheer Spencer Anderson up. (Reward: The Divine Purpose Robes) *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Torn Canvas) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Canvas) *Analyze Canvas. (06:00:00) *Invite Spencer Anderson to the gathering. *Confront José Gutiérrez about the Zodiac. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Coastal Bar. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Rosanna Gutiérrez) *Ask Rosanna Gutiérrez about her father's ties to the Zodiac. (New Quasi-Suspect: Natasha Lermontov) *Confront Natasha over the Zodiac. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Central America (UnknownGamez)